eclairexpressfandomcom-20200215-history
Mimuro Kotori
Mimuro is a swan hybrid who moved into Toffee Town in Year 1 of Spring and currently works at the local Parfait Post as a postman. He formerly worked as an innworker at the Almond Inn. Mimuro is a bit of a pushover who is always earnestly trying his best for the benefit of others. He moved to Toffee Town in hopes of a fresh start and perhaps to find more confidence in himself! Click here to view his app on DeviantART. Gifts ♥ Loved Gifts: Anything chocolate; he's a sucker for sweets and cheesy romantic gestures. He flushes red and shyly looks away, "you shouldn't have..." ♪ Liked Gifts: Any kind of flowers (though, he is especially fond of chrysanthemums and forget-me-not flowers), Tea. "You're too kind to me," he returns you a smile, "I'll be sure to return the favor." ✖ Disliked Gifts: Eggs, Chicken feed "Oh..." His eyes flickers between both you and the 'gift' "Um, I appreciate the gesture, but..." ☠ Hated Gifts: Garbage, Wild bird feathers He seems hesitant to even touch it, "oh dear..." Personality Mimuro is a genuinely soft-hearted and kind person. Perhaps considerably a little too soft--he has trouble standing up for himself and is an extreme pushover that makes him quite easy to take advantage of. As much as he tries to push others up, he has trouble doing the same for himself. He constantly puts himself down, and lacks a lot of self-confidence due to bullying he faced in his childhood. He appears to be nervous a lot, shy around most people and especially towards humans. Upon first meeting, he speaks very quietly and his speech is often slurred with stutters. When he eventually warms up, the stutters begin to simmer down, he speaks more confidently, and maybe (if he's feeling courageous) a little sassy. Though, since moving to Toffee Town, he seems to have gotten less wary about approaching others. Background/History Mimuro lived a fairly simple life as the only child of his family. His mother was a botanist and his father was the owner of a small gardening shop. Mimuro's early childhood started off smoothly until, unfortunately for him, he became the sole target of bullying by a group of miscreant human children. Often they would tease him for being a hybrid, tug at his wings, and pull out his feathers as a "joke." Soft-spoken as he already was and too afraid of what would happen if he ever tattled on them, he had no way of fighting back and merely put up with the brunt of it all. However, eventually his parents found out and were inevitably furious and upset that this could have happened. Their solution was to instead shelter Mimuro, and his parents ended up becoming quite strict because "it was for his safety." Though, the bullying had already taken its toll on him as a young child--his self confidence was rock bottom and he grew an irrational fear of approaching humans. Growing up, naturally because of his parents' interests, he grew a fondness for plant life and nature. He found solace in studying plants, especially those of the medicinal kind. Over the years of studying and along with his parents' guidance, he became quite the skilled herbalist. When he became old enough to move out, wanting to break away from his sheltered family life and seek out new opportunities--he left to go become a nurse at Lucine Island. He found himself warming up to approaching people and somewhat alleviating his nearly crippling fear of humans. However, as time passed, his lack of self confidence overwhelmed him that he felt wasn't adequate enough for the job as a nurse, and left the position. Upon abandoning this career path, a couple more years down the road he found himself feeling useless again. Mimuro needed a new start to be of use again--something new, something fresh, and yet simple. Upon coming across the Toffee Town flier in the mail along with an open position for as an Innworker (seemed simple enough), it was the perfect chance for him to make his restart! Relationships Morgan Kelly Morgan is one of Mimuro's closest friends in Toffee Town. The farmer was oddly enough attached to the hybrid at first sight--unbeknownst to Mimuro that Morgan mistakenly believes Mimuro is a guardian angel sent from the Goddess herself. Mimuro finds the brunette to be a bit of a wild card; a silly goof who just wants to have a good time. Being one of the first humans to approach Mimuro so kindly in Toffee Town, Mimuro grew to trust Morgan the most (even if Morgan may drag him into some wild shenanigans). Morgan is like the little brother that Mimuro never had. Mimuro genuinely cares for Morgan and the safety of his well-being that it's no wonder why the farmer still thinks the hybrid is his guardian angel. Nasurin Ophelie Nasurin has an assertive and forward personality that Mimuro admired. Admittedly, he grew a bit of a crush on her as he was drawn to her confident attitude. However, that fleeting crush was taken advantage of by the yak hybrid as Nasurin found amusement toying with his admiration of her and occasionally manipulating him when it was convenient for her. Fortunately enough, Mimuro became tired of being a stepping stool for Nasurin, and he has begun to stand up for himself. Though, after all the complications the two have had together, they still remain as friends. Toffee Town Life Year 1 TBA... Year 2 TBA... Trivia * Ironically, for a hybrid with wings, he is rarely ever seen flying. He thinks flying around is embarrassing and will put too much attention on him, so he prefers walking instead. * He doesn't know how to swim very well. He claims that his large wings make it very difficult for him to maneuver underwater. (He can float though.) * Mimuro, while not very necessarily needing them, owns a pair of glasses in which he only wears at home for reading. * Though it is rarely mentioned, Mimuro knows fairly well how to play the piano. * He doesn't like when people he doesn't know touch his wings. Galleries Image:Resource designs button.png|left|Wikia default Mimuro Kotori/Designs desc none Category:Left Town